Hermione's Cinderella Story
by justanothernewgirl
Summary: What happens when ten year old Hermione’s father was poised by his newly wed? What will become of Hermione when she is old enough to go to school and when she has to wait on her two step sisters? Not a very good summery, please read and review.
1. Prolog

**The Idea of this story came from ****A Cinderella Story.**** And J.K Owns the Harry Potter People, except for a few of Hermione's friends.**

"Come on sleeping beauty wake up!" Said one of the house helpers; Nelly. Nelly was Hermione's favorite helper; she has been there since Mrs. Granger has died. Hermione only ten years old turned over and stepped out of the worm cozy bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the calendar… It was marked of her father's homecoming. He had gone away for work.

Hermione looked up sharply, "Daddies coming home today!" she yelled. Nelly laughed, nodding and smiling.

"Yes, little princess he is, and he said he is bringing home a BIG surprise! And he wants you in your very best dress." Nelly said, looking through Hermione's closet. "How about, the blue and pink dress?"

"Oh, Yes! That is daddy's favorite one on me!" Hermione yelled, happily. With in twenty minutes Hermione was wearing a baby blue dress, with pink ribbon around the bust to form in to a bow in the back, and with pink ribbon trimming around the neck, arms, and the bell of the dress.

"How do I look Nelly?" Hermione asked turning around.

"You look like a princess, Hermione." Nelly barely got that out as one of the stable men outside started to yell, 'Master is coming! Master is coming!'

Every one ran outside to meet Mr. Granger and (although they did not know it) the new Miss. Granger. The black carriage with the black mustang stallions came soaring up the lain. Every person in the house was outside, waiting for him. When the carriage stopped, Mr. Granger Stepped out then turned to take the hand of his new wife.

Hermione ran up to him after the woman was well out of the carriage. "Daddy, Daddy! Your back!" she jumped and gave a big hug to her dad.

"Yes, and I have a surprise for you…" he turned towards the lady he just helped out. "This is your new stepmother, and you have two step sisters." Two girls came out of the carriage.

"Hello, my name is Hermione, what is yours?" Hermione asked trying to be friendly. Hermione watched as Padma and Parvati looked at each other with a smile and then turn back to face her.

"This is Padma, and I am Parvati." They paused pointing to there mum. "And this is our mum."

"I am glad you three are getting along, but I have to go to town, for some business."

Hermione looked up quickly, "But, Daddy you just got here."

"Yes, Darling we just got here… let's go have some tea first." Said her new mother.

"Ok, I can't fight agents the two women I love in this world." He said sitting down for tea. Hermione eyed her step mom, she felt like she was doing something wrong. Then Hermione saw a flask, a lot like the ones her mum had to hold a potion. Her new step mom pored what was in it in to her dads drink.

Her dad went to take a drink… "DADDY DON'T!" But she was too late; he drank it, all of it. Her Dad dropped out of his chair. Hermione started to scream and cry, when Nelly came running around the corner seeing Hermione over her dead father's body she started to cry.

"Hermione, we need to get him to the barrel sight. Come on, it will be ok."

Hermione put on a black dress and fallowed her most trusted friend to her father's funeral, where she said goodbye, and was handed to her step mom…who wanted nothing to do with her.

On the way home Hermione's new mom decided to lay down some new rules. "Hermione, you will have chores to do now, and you will have to do all of them. Your fathers gone and he is not coming back. He is nothing now. So let go. You are now our new help. And you will be sleeping in the kitchens like the other filth, and you will have a change of clothes." She laughed an evil laugh as she watched Hermione cry.


	2. Chapter 1

Seven years latter

"Hermione! Come down here, I have a list for you!" Hermione sighed, and went to the bottom floor of the house. "Yes stepmother?" Hermione said with a sigh in her voice.

"Your chores today are on this…" She got a long role of parchment that had a lot of writing on it. Hermione took the long parchment and read it.

**Scrub the floors **

**Clean the dishes **

**Cook for the girls**

**Clean the girl's room**

**Cook for me**

**Do the dishes **

**Do the laundry**

**Scrub the floors again**

**Feed the animals**

**Gather apples**

**Make pie**

**Do the girls hair**

**Prepare a nice lunch …**

The list seemed to go on forever, it actually did. Hermione looked at her stepmother and nodded. "I will complete these at once."

Hermione left the room, walking in to the kitten where Nelly was cooking for the animals. "So, what dose she want this time?" Hermione showed her the role of parchment. "I'll do half of it."

"No, I'll do it." Hermione sighed getting the bucket and pail. She filed the bucket with water and went to the front hall to start cleaning the floors. When Hermione started thinking she though about her friends that she met at school. Her friends were Harry Potter; who was really famous. And Ronald Weasley who was a bit stupid. After she finished scrubbing the floors Hermione stood up, getting ready to take the bucket to the kitchen when the door bell rang.

"Hermione! Answer that door!" a voice that belonged to her stepmother.

"Yes, Stepmother!" Hermione yelled. Hermione straightened her raggedy dress and her apron, and her hair bandanna, which was holding back most of her curly brown hair, besides the few strands that stuck to her face from the sweet.

"Hello?" she asked blindly opening the door.

"Hel-" Came a voice that made Hermione look up.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked while Draco asked the same thing.

"Well, this is where I live…" she paused then whispered "unfortunately" under her breath.

"Well, I came to see a girl named Nelly, about someone…" He paused.

"Well come in… she is right this way." Hermione said leading Draco to the kitchens. "Nelly someone is here to see you!"

"Ok, I am coming… you take a look at that list and see what else you have to do!"

"OK" Hermione yelled back. She looked at Draco apologetically and unrolled the long list that touched the floor.

**Scrub the floors **

**Clean the dishes **

**Cook for the girls**

**Clean the girl's room**

**Cook for me**

**Do the dishes **

**Do the laundry**

**Scrub the floors again**

**Feed the animals**

**Gather apples**

**Make pie**

**Do the girls hair**

**Prepare a nice lunch**

**Clean up lunch**

**Prepare tea**

**Make a dress for Parvati**

**Get the dishes done **

**Clean the rooms**

**Do the girls make-up**

**Make the beds**

**Puff the pillows**

**Make dinner **

**Clean up dinner **

"Umm, I don't have much left." She turned to Draco who looked shocked.

"Did you do all of that with out magic?" He asked felling sorry for her. She nodded yes. "Why?"

"I don't have a choice, and if my wand was not taken from me every time I come home I would use magic." She replied not looking at him but the list.

"Well, I must go talk to Nelly. Umm… Nice seeing you." Draco said looking at Hermione. Then he added "Hermione." Hermione looked up at him.

"You called me Hermione! Not Mudblood."

"You aren't a Mudblood. You're pureblood. Sorry for calling you that." He replied to her.

She looked at him shocked. "It is ok-"

"No it is not, I am sorry." Draco interrupted her.

"I forgive you Draco." she replied leaving the room for him an Nelly to talk.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello Draco. So, how is your day?" asked Nelly

"Well I am grate. Did you know that you are the only person out of the hundreds of people who would serve me that I actually talk to everyday?" Draco replied to her.

Nelly looked at him and smiled. "Well I like to talk to you. So what has your uncle said about your ball? Can you have one?"

"Well he said I could have a ball, if I could find some one to do the decorations." Nelly looked up at him with an 'I DON'T THINK SO' face on, "Well, that is why I am kind of here."

"I don't know Draco. I want to do it but what about my chores here?"

"You mean that after that long list Hermione has to do you also have chores?"

"MMM" Nelly nodded her head. "That is right."

"Well, what if I could make it so you would not have to do your chores for that time?"

"I might consider it," she looked up at Draco, who had a puppy face on.

"Oh ok, Ill do it."

"Thank you! But don't tell Hermione."

"Ok but this ball needs some people. I need you to write down some people you want to come."

"Ok well this is a marriage ball, when I pick my bride. And they will become a princess or queen."

"O.K"

Nelly sat down and waved her wand for a table to come over to her so she can write on it. "So Draco, what kind of ball do you want to have?"

"A dressy one. One where you have to be in a nice dress robe."

"Ok before you go I would like a list of names that you want for the invitations so I can make them to mach the ball for you." Draco nodded and started to write as Nelly went back to work.

**Parvati Granger**

**Padma Granger**

**Nelly Dosly**

**Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter**

**Ronald Weasley**

**George Weasley**

**Fred Weasley**

**Percy Weasley**

**Mr. and Miss. Weasley**

**Seamus Lupton **

**Sirius Black**

**Nassiscra Black **

**Mione cavatie …**

The names seemed to go on for ever. Nelly smiled at Hermione's name. She knew, from the way Draco looked at Hermione, that he loved her. "Ok ill get these done and get them back to you."

"Ok, well Nelly I have got to go. I will be by tomorrow to pick those up."

"Have a good day Draco. And grate, be by tomorrow." Draco waved bye and left the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you: ****fire among us; mrsjulyhamalfoy; and Sonata Ann for your reviews it makes me want to write more, and more! Every other person, leave me reviews and ill write more for you on this story! **

Hermione woke up the next morning with a nock on her door. "Come in." She said yawning. The door opened and Nelly walked in with a letter in her hand.

"Good morning. There were four letters delivered this morning. And one is addressed to you." Nelly held out the letter to Hermione. Hermione read the letter. Her eyes lit up. "What is it?" Nelly asked already knowing the answer.

Dear Hermione Jane Janet Granger,

You are invited to a party to celebrate the prince's birthday.

The prince is also turning 18, the age for him to have to marry.

He will be picking a beautiful girl to marry.

Hope to see you there,

The Corte

Hermione read happily, out loud. Nelly smiled "That is grate! So what are you going to where?"

Hermione looked at the paper, "I don't know. Maybe I can make something." Nelly nodded.

"I have to go to town soon. So, what colors of satin do you want?"

"Blue and see through blue." Hermione got a book out and there was a nice picture of a dress that is to be hers. Nelly looked at the book, "Wow, you will look grate in that."

"HERMIONE!" Hermione was so happy she forgot about Parvati and Padma

"HERMIONE! GET DOWN HERE!" Hermione walked down stairs.

"Yes Stepmother? You called."

"Yes, I certainly did." Her stepmother looked at her hand where the invitation was still attached to her hands. "What is that!?"

Hermione looked at her hands "An invitation for me to go to a ball. I heard that you all got one too."

"Give it to me!" Her stepmother was furious. Hermione handed it over.

"Oh please say I can go!" Hermione said to her step mom.

"Only if you get your chores done by the time the party comes. And you have a nice dress."

"Oh thank you!" Hermione ran out of the room. Right as her stepsisters walked in.

"Mother! You said she could go?!" one said

"Shell still the prince from us!" the other finished.

"Girls, girls, I told her she could go IF she could get her chores done." The twin's laughed.

"IF." They said at the same time.


End file.
